


Blow them away

by ithefandomtrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, IM A GENERAL WEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was inspired by macaroon22 on tumblr and her art of Theo and Philip dating in secret and dancing once night with their fathers presents and she's an amazing artist go check them out guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow them away

Philip had been acting odd all night Alexander had noted, looking around anxiously, barely touched the food being passed around, his bottom lip worried red. “Son? Are you alright.”  
“Pops…” Philip nodded. He caught her eye across the room and his heart boomed in his chest. “I’m about to do something that’s considerably stupid.” With that Philip was striding across the room ignoring his father's protests. Philip grinned. “Miss Burr.” Philip bowed almost comically low, giggles falling from their lips. “May I have this dance?”   
“I’ve been waiting for this all night, I almost thought you’d changed your mind.” Theodosia took the arm extended to her and swept into the dance with Philip. How many times had they practiced this in their secret meetings? “No, just plucking up the courage to ask my sweet.” Theodosia flushed at the endearing pet name and leaned more comfortable into Philip. “Our fathers are staring.” She stated, though neither of them had broken eye contact. “I can hear my father.” Philip said. Alexander was in the most dignified way possible, squealing at the sighted to Eliza who was watching with a warm motherly stare. (“It’s adorable Eliza!) Aaron for his part watched with tight lips, ignoring the conversation struck by Thomas Jefferson. (“If you’ll excuse me Thomas.”) . As soon as the song had ended Aaron Burr was at his daughter's side, pulling her a decent distance away from Philip. “Mr. Burr, sir please.” Philip reached to stop them as Aaron was pulling his daughter back across the ballroom where Thomas was watching with a knowing cocky smirk. “What do you want Hamilton?” Burr bristled, Alexander and Eliza were across the room almost just as quick, looking ready to back the young couple. “I want your permission to formally court your daughter.” Philip spoke confidently and with a raised chin. “No way.”  
“We’ve been courting for a month in secret.” Theodosia butted in, sweeping past her father and next to Philip, her hand slipping into his own. Burr seemed to pale at this. “What-no, I forbid it, get your things Theodosia, were leaving.”

“No.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I said no. I love Philip, with or without your consent.”

“It’s improper-”

“So were you and mama.”

Aron silenced at this, just staring at his daughter with a dumbfounded expression.  
“How..?”

“Whispers.” The tension between the five could be cut with a knife. It was Eliza who spoke up next. “I married Alexander even when he was a penniless aid de camp, I loved his quick witted mind and sharp eloquent tongue and I fell with each letter. You and your late wife, there has always been speculation about pripority Mr. Burr.”  
“You know as well as I do Mrs. Hamilton the differences in generation, you’ve raised lovely children with no thanks to your bulldogged husband but, why would I want my daughter to connect herself with a boy who nearly lost his life in a duel just two months ago.”

“Does this daughter get a say in her future or did her father teach her French and Latin and arithmetic for nothing other than his amusement? Does this duel entering son not get to explain himself, explain the way he’s succumbed to this daughters shining eyes and exceedingly superior mind? Does he not get to tell this father of the daughter that his sweet child grown woman has become an enchantress and captured the brash bold boys heart and he wants no other to harbor it the way she does so gently in her palm with each secret meeting at Trinity Church?” Philip had an arm wrapped around Theodosia’s shoulder, holding her protectively as he met Aaron's eyes. “Hamilton control your son.”  
“I support my son Burr.”  
“Of course you do.” Aaron audibly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Hamilton would.  
“I stand by them both.” Eliza chimed, Alexander rested a hand on her shoulder. “Four against one Burr.” Aaron looked at his daughter defiant and looking so much like her mother long since gone in that moment, making Aaron’s heart seize on him. Philip for his part: the picture of his father and yet somehow more infuriating with the stubborn fiery aura about him. “Say it then.” Aaron demanded. “Spin this sweet little tale of how my daughters affected you.” Aaron gazed at Philip with an icy glare, and for the boys credit he only drew himself taller. “She’s handsome and daring, her mind’s as sharp as her tongue, she’s quick-witted, she’s the kindest soul that God has ever created, and no amount of poetic words would explain to you how full my heart is with your daughter, and if we’re frank Sir we both know given the history of my Aunt’s I have no issue with eloping, and it’s been agreed upon for ourselves should you say no, your daughter is willful maybe to a fault but it just endears her to men even more that she’d be willing to defy her father for a boy that can’t even imagine being equal to her in every way.” 

“What say’s you?” Aaron turned on his daughter, his little angel holding on a scoundrel boy’s arm. “I love him, he makes me happy, the same way you made mama happy.” How could his small nineteen year old daughter somehow know of the love her mother had felt? Yet Aaron felt his daughter's words to be true, the same determined glint Aaron had been charmed by so many years ago shone in his daughter's today. Aaron sighed and let his eyes slip closed for a moment. “Damn you Hamilton’s.” But still Aaron offered his hand forward. “Be true to my daughter.”  
Aaron hated the rise in his heart at the young couples matching smiles when Philip took his hand. “I have no other intention than to do just that Mr. Burr Sir.”


End file.
